Rebel Ninjas
by wakkowarnerlover1
Summary: My Parents died when I was three, my sister was kidnapped by the Shredder to be experimented on. I was transformed into a turtle by a strange ooze. I was taught the art of ninjitsu by my master, Himikora along with three other girls. My name is Diamond, and my team? well you can call us the Rebel Ninjas. Turtles/OC Rated T for later Chapters. Plz read Better than it sounds.
1. Prolouge and Character List

Prolouge

My parents died when I was 3, My sister was captured by the Shredder to be experimented on. I was mutated into a turtle by a ooze, I was taught the art of ninjitsu by my master, Himokara. With three other girls who have gone through the same transformation as I have. Now we roam the streets of new York, fighting foot ninja and trying to destroy the shredder once and for all. My name is Diamond and my team? Well you can call us the rebel ninjas.

Character List:

Name: Diamond (D)

Age: 18

Appearance: Silky black hair tied into a high ponytail, dark blue eyes, icy blue bandana.

Personality: Calm yet very lethal defines Diamond. When under pressure, Diamond is always cool and collected. Diamond is leader and is at times questionable about why she was made leader. But its with her Hope that keeps her team together.

Weapon: Tessens

Name: Romina (Roe)

Age: 18

Appearance: short brown hair, red eyes, pink bandana

Personality: Roe is very aggressive. She's nice but when angered she is known to be a total hothead. Roe also loves to ride motorcycles. She can also be very seductive. She has a human baby sister named Tatiana, who is her life.

Weapon: whip

Name: Celia (Cece)

Age: 18

Appearance: red curly hair that's tied in a braid. Purple eyes. lavender bandana.

Personality: Celia is vey smart, she loves to invent devices for her team to use. Even though she's a tech wiz she also packs a punch. Celia is also very antisocial, she doesn't talk much. She gets along mostly with Diamond who encourages her to stand up for herself.

Weapon: Spear

Name: Summer (Sunny)

Age: 17

Appearance: blonde hair that's tied into two ponytails, blue eyes, orange bandana

Pesonality: just like her name Sunny is very bright and bubbly. She is very foolish and playful, she loves to pull pranks, eat pizza and read comics. Even though she's the baby of the group, she is also very protective of her team.


	2. Meeting the Rebels

Chapter 1: Meeting the Rebels

**Hey guys here's chapter 1 oh and I forgot to mention that sunny's weapons are surikens. Any ways I don't own tmnt I only own my OCS. Enjoy!**

**Diamond's POV: **

Me and my sisters were running on the rooftops, "come on girls hurry up" I said urging them to go faster. "Were going god D" Roe snapped, "yeah D why does it matter if we're seen" Sunny said. I sighed then said "if were seen then we'll be captured or even killed now do you want that" Sunny shook her head violently then I turned over to Cece who was quiet this whole time, I smiled, to be honest, she was my favorite out of all my teammates, it's not that I hate Roe and Sunny, it's just that Cece doesn't argue with me that much. Then I saw some guys and a really big guy cornering a small boy, "look here Hun, a small shrimp lost on the streets, hey kid don't your family ever tell you not to get lost "I heard him say "and didn't your mom tell you it's not nice to pick on others" Roe said. They turned to us then the big guy, who I assumed was named Hun said "oh great more turtle freaks" I scowled at him then leapt from the rooftops and attacked the men, one was behind me so I slashed my tessen at him and he fell to the floor passed out. Then I roundhouse kicked another making him fall to his knees gasping for air, then came Hun, "girls position 5 now" I yelled as Sunny and Cece hoisted Roe up in the air, then I ran towards then, jumped then did a flip kick to his stomach making him fall to the ground. Once the battle was over, we turned to the small boy, his face was filled with fear, "hey its ok, we won't hurt I promise "I said gently. The boy then stuck out his pinkie and said "pinkie promise" I chuckled then nodded and made his 'pinkie promise'. Then Roe knelt down next to him and said "what's your name kid" "Troy" he said back, Roe then ruffled his brown hair then said "do you have a family" he shook his head, I sighed then said to him "well you do now, we'll be your new family" he smiled brightly then ran and gave me a hug. Then I noticed 4 figures on the rooftops, I motioned for Sunny to take Troy to the lair and to meet us as soon as possible, she nodded then said to Troy "heyim going to take you to your new house ok, but you got to promise me you won't leave got it" he nodded then Sunny left with Troy while the three of us followed the figures.

Leo's POV:

We were leaping on the rooftops on the usual patrol, my brothers and I heard the purple dragons were out so we decided to take care of them, but when we got there they were already knocked out "what the shell happened here" Raph said "I don't know raph but whatever happened doesn't look good" I said then I sensed people behind me, I turned then gasped, my brothers did the same behind us were 4 female mutant ninja turtles. "what's the matter boys, cat got your tongue" one of them said, she had a pink bandana and a whip as a weapon. "Roe, enough" another one said to the first one. She had an icy blue bandana and tessens for weapons. "who the shell are you guys" Mikey asked, the three girls looked at the blue bandana girl then nodded. She stepped forward and said "im Diamond and these are my friends, Romina, Celia, and Summer" then I stepped forward then said "well im Leonardo and these are my brothers Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." Then I saw a bright light coming from the alley "Hide" I said to my brothers as we hid, but then I noticed the girls weren't hiding, I motioned them to follw us, they gave us confused look. "Hide" I yell whispered to them "why, we do this thing all the time" Summer said. Then the light got closer and I was able to see what it was, it was the pizza guy, the next thing I knew that guy was running for the hills, as we got out of our hiding places. "why didn't you guys hide, you guys could have been captured" Donnie said. "why should we, were just as human as them, we just look different" Romina said putting an a hand on her hip. "because it aint safe out there for four girls like you" Raph said, I mentally facepalmed then Romina tackled him to the floor pinnong him down "now what did you say about us girls" she said to him giving him seductive eyes. "w-well um what I meant was um Leo little help" I chuckled then said "nah im good thanks " then we all laughed then a phone was ringing, "hello" Celia said "ok well be home in a few master bye" she hung up then said quietly "we have to go" "aww cant you guys stay a little longer" Mikey whined, Raph smacked then upside the head then Donnie said "we'll we see you guys again" Diamond smiled then said "trust me you will, come on rebels lets go"


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys I know y'all hate AN's but I need to put one, in uninspired so I need your guys's help,, plz pm me you ideas I love hearing from you guys it makes my day, anyways please continue to review and read thanks


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting to know you

"I can't believe we saw and met guy turtles" Sunny said as the girls walked inside their home. "Hi Guys welcome home" Troy said giving each of them a hug, he seemed to be getting used to his new family. "hey Troy wanna play some videogames" Sunny suggested, Troy nodded excitedly then the two left. "im going to check on Tatiana" Roe said as she left to her room to check on her only human sister. "im going to work on my new invention, D would you mind helping me" Celia asked Diamond. "not at all Cece, lets go" then they left to Celia's lab. Then they heard a scream, they ran to Roe's room to find Roe crying on the floor. "whats wrong my student" Master Himikora asked as they entered the room. "s-shes gone, someone took Tatiana" Roe muttered, everyone gasped then they heard glass break and Troy yell. They ran out to find the same guys they met earlier. "what are you guys doing here?" Diamond asked, "well….." Mikey began then Roe snapped "what did you do to my sister you creeps" the boys looked at her confused then Himikora said "Romina, they do not have your sister" "but I think I know who does" Celia said coming out of Roe's room with a certain symbol, Diamond tensed, Roe noticed this then asked Diamond "What's up D" "that's the symbol for the Shredder" the girls looked at her, so did the guys then Raph said "so the Shredder has the girl, guess we have to save her" "no I have to save her" Roe said then Sunny said " but Roe if we help you, the search can go faster" Roe huffed then said "fine, lets go"


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"wait…." Celia said then she ran into her lab and gave everyone each a watch or something. "what are these" Donnie asked, Celia blushed then she said "um well I made these so we can go to the surface in daylight and not scare people , I also chose each outfit based on personality" "wow, I want to try it first" Sunny said then she pressed a button. Once she turned turned human, Mikey was close to drooling, Sunny wore a white longsleeve that exposed her belly with a orange tank top on top, blue shorts and white converse, her skin was a perfect tan and she had baby blue eyes and her blonde hair was down. "so what do you think, guys" "I think Mikey likes it" Raph commented, everyone laughed except for Mikey, who's face was red. "me next!" Mikey said then he pressed the button on his watch. His hair was wavy blonde, he had the same baby blue eyes Sunny had, his skin was also tan, he wore an orange longsleeve, blue jeans and orange vans. "my turn" Donnie said, he had brown hair with slight purple streaks in them, brown eyes, fair skin, a purple button up shirt, blue jeans and purple converse. Celia's face grew a deep scarlet then she went next. She had her curly red hair, violet eyes, black rimmed glasses, fair skin with freckles on her nose, a purple floral top, brown shorts, and purple converse. Roe went next, she had her short brown hair, fair skin, maroon colored eyes, wore a red tank top, black shorts, and red converse. Raph had black hair, blood red eyes, fair/tan skin, wore a red muscle shirt, black jeans and red vans. Leo went after Raph, he had brown hair, dark blue eyes, fair skin, wore a blue button up shirt, dark blue jeans and blue vans. And finally Diamond went last, she had her black hair in a ponytail, black eyes, wore a blue t shirt, blue skinny jeans, and blue converse. "ok now can we leave" Mikey said impatiently, everyone nodded then they left.

"ok here's the plan, each of us are going to split into teams of two and look for Tatiana, if any of us find her, we'll signal everyone else got it" Diamond explained, everyone nodded then they chose their partners.

With Donnie and Celia:

Celia's POV:

'of course everyone would pair me up with Donatello' I thought as we continued to look for Tatiana. "see anything yet Celia" Donatello asked, I shook my head then he said "you don't talk much do you" I shook my head again then I managed to stutter "I-im r-really s-s-shy a-around o-other p-people" he smiled at me then said "well I don't see why there is a reason to be shy around me" my face got hot then I said "oh well um s-sorry" he chuckled slightly then said "come on let's keep looking" I nodded then we continued to look.

With Leo and Diamond:

Diamond's POV:

My partner is Leo, hmm not bad. We continued to look, he was about to turn but I held him back slightly when I saw foot ninja headed towards us. "thanks" he mouthed "no problem" I mouthed back when we were out of sight, Leo said " so how do you know the Shredder anyways" my body tensed then I said "um I rather not talk about it" He nodded then we continued to look. Then I sensed another presence, im guessing Leo sensed it too because he took out his katanas, I turned to see foot ninja, I smirked then said "this is going to be fun"

With Mikey and Sunny:

Sunny's POV:

Im so happy I got Mikey as my partner, not that I hate the other guys, its just that Mikey acts more like me, and like they say ' great minds think alike'. as we continued looking, I noticed Mikey was looking at me "um Mikey" I said, he snapped back into reality and said "huh what?" I giggled as his face went pink. "so Sunny…..once this is over.. Do you….." I kissed his cheek and said "I would love too" His blush got darker then we continued looking.

With Raph and Roe:

Roe's POV:

RAPH?! SERIOUISLY OUT OF THE OTHER THREE GUYS, RAPH!?1/

I ran across the rooftops, not caring if he was behind me or not, I just had to find my sister. "Hey Roe, mind slowen down a bit" I heard Raph yell, I didn't say anything I just kept running. 'there it is, the Shredder's headquarters' I thought then I stopped on the roof. I looked through the glass, then I saw my worst nightmare, I saw my sister but not how I wanted to see her, there was Tatiana, my last family member, my last HUMAN family member hanged . I gasped then moved away from the glass, tears and anger filled my eyes, when Raph finally showed up he said " you mind telling me why you left me behind, doll" I started crying then Raph saw why I was crying, he hugged me then he contacted the others, my life had just turned into a personal hell.


	6. AN

Author's Note

Hey guys what up, I know you guys hate Author's notes (trust me I do too but I need help) I need I deas so if you can pm me ideas that would me great and your idea will be acknowledged

Thanks

Renee


End file.
